grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Anubis
Karl Herman Anubis Prisoner |seen = |referenced = |season3 = X }} An Anubis (uh-NOO-biss; Lat. Anūbis, from A.Gk. Ἄνουβις, from Egypt. jnpw, "god of the cemetery") is a dog-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances An Anubis, Karl Herman, along with his friend Bob Taylor go to a Portland university to steal a newly discovered mummified Anubis from the lab of Professor Vera Gates. Before they can steal it, they are caught by a campus police officer. Karl attacks him causing his gun to go off and kill Bob. When another officer comes to the lab, Karl uses the other officer's gun to kill him. A couple days later, Karl kidnaps Professor Gates from her house to get her to call off the extra security now guarding her lab. He then uses her to get into her lab, but Nick and Hank show up before he can steal the mummy. Karl attacks Nick, but Nick easily defeats him and Karl is arrested. Characteristics The Anubis has a quite extreme woge. Their body, unlike most canid Wesen, is almost totally hairless and their skin color ranges from pale beige to grey/brown. Their most striking feature is a long snout that ends in a dog-like nose. The shape of the skull itself changes to look much more canine than human. The mouth of the Anubis is filled with sharp teeth and long canines that, paired with clawed hands, can cause significant bodily harm. Another tell-tale aspect of their appearance is a pair of large, pointed ears that stand up and extend far above the top of the head. Behavior The Anubis is a powerful Wesen with Egyptian roots and a rich history. They are known to be protective of the dead and respectful of artifacts. Thus, they are often involved with the Beati Paoli, an alliance involved with the preservation of Wesen culture. In ancient Egypt, many Wesen species were worshiped as gods; the Anubis was worshiped as the protector of the dead and embalming. The Egyptians believed that anyone buried with an Anubis would themselves become a god. This led to a horrific torture and slaughter of hundreds of slaves in search of these jackal-men, but only a few Anubis were ever found and even fewer were ever successfully mummified in full woge. The Anubis is strong, agile, and seemingly fearless; a worthy opponent for many Wesen and even Grimms. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Cairo, June 11, year of our Lord, 1928... Five days ago I received an urgent request from Lord Herbert of the Royal Geographic Society. Two of their Egyptians had been brutally murdered at a dig near Karnak. From witness statements, I suspected the murderer was Wesen. As luck would have it, I had brought my Bell and Howell , which enabled me to film some of my investigation. After some coercion, the Anubis confirmed he was member of the Beati Paoli. He told me that because Anubis were seen as Gods by the Egyptians, Pharaohs in the Old Kingdom believed that if they were buried with a mummified Anubis, they were assured of becoming Gods themselves. They tortured to death thousands of slaves in search of Anubis but only a few were ever successfully mummified in full woge. The Anubis further confessed that it was his intention to steal the mummy and give it a ceremonial burial. After assuring him I would do that, I dispatched him to his ancestors. Images 315-promo11.jpg 315-Anubis Wesen.jpg 315-Mummy.png 315-Anubis prisoner woged.png 315-Anubis in lab.png Video Trivia *Anubis are based on the Egyptian God of the same name. *Despite officially being a dog-like Wesen, they are specifically similar to the Egyptian jackal. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt Category:Canid Wesen Category:Canine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Latin